Three Days Alone
by Crystalia82
Summary: When the well gains a mind of its own, Kagome finds herself face to face with Inu no Taisho. She is forced to learn the ramifications of altering the past, the hard way. Will she ever get home? Complete with Cliff Notes...


Disclaimer: I do not own anything…

Author's Note. I will explain in more detail at the end of the story—for those who can't follow my schizophrenic plot lineJ. Bear with me, it's not that complicated…

First of all—I write Spoilers. I am current with the manga and anime/movies, so be warned, just in case. I think the only true spoilers come from the third movie, though. However, I do not stay cannon, and I tend to mix in a bunch of my own theories into the story.

Number two…There is a lot of what if/hypothetical situations. For example, if Naraku had not taken over Onigumo and Kikyou could not change Inuyasha to fit her perfect mold, than it could be entirely possible for Kikyou to get together with Onigumo. Mind boggling, isn't it?

Japanese Terms—I do not speak the language. However, I prefer to use the Japanese names because that is what I know. Personally, the English dubs make me want to cry. I think all of the terms are common enough, or easily figured out through context, except for Mukade Jourou—which is the Centipede that attacks Kagome.

So, if I haven't scared you off by now, feel free to read…

Three Days Alone

Crystalia82

"Three days alone, Inuyasha, is that too much to ask for? Mama's birthday is tomorrow.. Please Inuyasha?" _Time to bring out the big guns, I give him 5 seconds. _She batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips a bit.

Inuyasha melted. _Sometimes I just wish she would 'sit' me.. At least then I can be angry about it. _"Fine, go home." He sighed and turned to leave. _How does she always win?_

"Bye, Inuyasha!" She waved before hopping into the well. "I'll see you in three days!"

"Keh." He watched as she disappeared, feeling the same anxious worry rise within his chest. _The well will not close, the shikon no tama will make sure of it. I will see her again. _He shook his head, clearing his apprehension from his mind. "Just three days…"

Kagome landed with a thud as the portal closed. She groped around the well for the ladder. _Why is it so dark, and where is that ladder?_ "Mama! Souta! Jii-chan! I'm home!" Looking up, she realized that there was no roof over the well, only stars. _Did the well not work? And when did it get so late? _"Inuyasha!" She managed to climb out of the well and look around. The trees are so young. "What is going on? INUYASHA!" A little voice inside her head told her that Inuyasha would not be coming. She cursed silently and sat down on the mouth of the well. "What am I going to do?" Peering back into the depth of the well, she made up her mind. "Wherever it takes me, I have to try." She jumped in, waiting for the magic of the portal to take her. She fell to her knees. "DAMMIT!" Her voice echoed eerily through the strangely familiar clearing.

Kagome sat in silence taking in her surroundings while sitting on the well. Her eyes were glossy with tears, but she blinked them back. "I am not going to be the lost little girl." She absently thought back to her first trip through the well. _I was so helpless. I didn't know anything back then... _She stood up and walked in the direction of the village. The forest grew thicker as she reached the location of where the village should be. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "This is nothing that I can't handle. I'll just keep walking. If I am here for a reason, I'll find someone eventually." The wind blew ominously, sending chills through Kagome's body. _I hope I didn't just jinx myself. _She hugged her arms tightly and continued walking. As the sun began to rise some hours later, Kagome was nearly blinded by her tears. "Nothing is the same." She sobbed, "Where are all the villages? How far back did I go this time?" _If only I had stayed._ She sniffed and dried her eyes. _I want to go home._ A movement caught her attention. She watched out of the corner of her eye as a glimpse of white streaked through the forest. "Inuyasha?" _Maybe he** is** alive…he might be just a child in this time._ "Inuyasha, is that you?" She could no longer see anyone in the forest, and she wondered if she had made a big mistake. The sheer silence in the forest was making her tense.

"Miko."

The sound made her jump, and she spun around looking for the speaker. "Yes?"

"What business do you have in my forest, human?"

"I...I'm lost." His voice showed authority and arrogance. She felt anxious.

"Why do you seek me?"

"I don't know who you are. I didn't come to find you."

"You called me by name, human, without the proper respect, I might add."

She thought hard, the only name she called was… "Inuyasha?"

The white figure stepped forward and glared at Kagome. "Need I ask you again, human? Or have you some desire to live?"

"You look just like him... Are you the Inu no Taisho?"

"Yes."

"You are Inuyasha's father?"

"I **am **Inuyasha."

_He never said he was named after his father..._ "You are the father of Sesshoumaru, then?"

He narrowed his eyes and studied the woman. "Who are you, Miko? You know more than a human should."

"I am…from the future. I know your sons."

"I have only one son."

"For now, you only have one."

"And why should I believe you? You have yet to convince me that your life is of any worth."

_Now I see where he gets his impatience..._ "Would you like to see a picture?" She rummaged through her bag and pulled out some pictures. She held them out towards him. "Here, this is your son, Inuyasha."

He stepped closer to the woman. He **could** smell the scent of an Inu on her—a familiar scent, not unlike his. He grabbed the paper from the girl's hands. It shocked him to see a replica of himself as a boy, with dog ears. "What trickery is this?"

"I am from the future—I am your son's wife. In fact, I want you to be the first to know that I am carrying your grandchild. Not even Inuyasha knows." She smiled warmly at the man. _You cannot kill me because I am carrying your unborn grandchild. Would he kill family?_ A flash of Sesshoumaru came to mind, _great…_

_This human claims to be carrying the child of my unborn son. She shows no fear towards me. Could she be speaking the truth?_ He looked through the pictures again. _Never have I seen such an exact capture of one's image. Paintings are nothing like this. _"I am not convinced."

She paled; _please don't have Sesshoumaru's temper. _"There is a well inside this forest. It is a portal that normally allows me to jump from the year 2000, where I am actually from, to the year 1500, where I live with your son. Instead of taking me home in the future, it brought me here."

"So why did you not leave through this por-tal?" The word felt odd coming from his lips.

"It won't open. I think that the reason I am allowed to travel through time is because I am needed to correct some errors of the past."

"And you believe that you are needed to correct an error now?"

"It's the only thing I could come up with. That, or the well is broken and I am stuck here forever. I prefer to be optimistic."

He watched her warily. "Yes, let us hope for the best…"

"So…is there anything you need help with?"

"What help could a human provide; much less a pregnant female at that?" He laughed at the idea.

Kagome relaxed a bit. _He definitely can not be as bad as Sesshoumaru. He is laughing, at me, but still... _"Maybe you could help me, then."

He stopped laughing abruptly, "and why would I do that?"

"I am carrying your grandchild!" Her voice rose to a shout. "AND, if I can't get home, you are my only family till Inuyasha is born. The welfare of me and my child will rest on your shoulders, and I suspect that you would not be dishonorable to me."

"If indeed that you are carrying my _grandchild_, then you should need all the help you can get. Honor will only get you so far. A hanyou child is not something that you should be proud of in this time period, human."

"Actually, Inu no Taisho, my child will only be a quarter demon. Even so, I am extremely proud of my hanyou."

His eyes grew red. "Are you implying that I, Inuyasha, Taiyoukai of the West, will sire a hanyou **and** give the child my name?"

"I'm not implying it. Inuyasha, the second son of the Inu no Taisho, brother to Sesshoumaru, **is** a hanyou. He is brave, strong, compassionate, and he saved the world—he's perfect." She stuck her chin out with a look of sheer defiance.

"You, woman, are either very loyal or exceptionally stupid." He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! You honestly cannot deny that I do not belong in this time period. Look at me! I don't even look like I belong in the Sengoku Jidai, much less whatever time period I'm in now."

He spun around and glared at her—a look that normally intimidated demons ten times stronger than the frail creature before him. _Nothing. The girl is impervious to my glare. _"I do not trust you, human."

Kagome sighed.

"However, I am not a fool. You do not belong here. What do you want from me?"

"I think I am here to do something for you. You are the only person I have met since I have come through the well. Please, just let me go with you and I will tell you everything!"

He stopped. "I will humor you for the time being, but I will not guarantee your life. Do not expect me to go out of my way to protect you."

She bowed, "I will be fine, Inu no Taisho-sama."

Kagome followed her father-in-law in silence. _He is only slightly more conversational than Sesshoumaru._ She studied the man, smiling at the similarities she could match with Inuyasha. "So, how old is Sesshoumaru in this time?"

"He is an infant."

"Wow."

"You said you would explain everything to me."

"Yes, within reason. What do you want to know?"

"I am to assume that I am not alive during your…era."

"I'm sorry, but no, you aren't."

"It is nothing for you to be sorry about. It is the fate of all to die, when it happens is a matter best left to the gods above."

"I suppose so." She paused momentarily, "I am not going to tell you how you die."

"I do not wish to know such things."

"I don't actually know much about you, but I can tell you about Inuyasha—and Sesshoumaru to a degree."

"The Western Lands fall to Sesshoumaru upon my death?"

"Yes."

"What position does…your Inuyasha fill?"

"Actually, he doesn't really get along with Sesshoumaru. We protect the surrounding villages when needed, but he doesn't have an official role in the West."

"What is the extent of their dislike?"

She laughed nervously. "Well, the first time I met Sesshoumaru, he was trying to kill Inuyasha over the Tessaiga. Actually, we were in your…oh…grave."

"My sons fight to the death on my grave?"

"Well, it sounds worse than it was. Nobody died, well Sesshoumaru did lose his left arm, but Tenseiga pulled him away before he anything else could happen."

"What are Tenseiga and Tessaiga?"

"You mean you don't already have them? Do you have Sou'unga?"

Impressed by her knowledge, he unsheathed his sword and presented it before her.

She shivered. "I have seen more of that sword than I ever wanted to, but I'll tell you a little bit about that later. Well, as you know, Sou'unga controls hell. You eventually will carry two more swords, both made by Toutousai, out of your own fangs. Tenseiga is the sword of heaven. If the bearer's heart is true, he can revive one hundred souls with one stroke. Sesshoumaru carries this sword. When he is near death, the sword can form a barrier, or remove him completely from the battle—sometimes even both. He revived a little girl named Rin, who has been with him for about ten years. I don't see them much anymore, but Rin-chan has greatly improved Sesshoumaru's outlook. She is probably the only being, human or demon, that is not terrified of him. And I'm not sure, but I think they might be getting romantically involved, which is amazing for Sesshoumaru."

"Why is Sesshoumaru taking a lover so hard to believe?"

"It's not necessarily hard to believe that he would 'take a lover,' but that Rin is human. Sesshoumaru hates Inuyasha because he is a hanyou. He hates all humans."

"Tell me more about Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha grew up alone; he doesn't trust others easily."

"What happened to his mother, or my advisors and allies for that matter? I find it hard to believe that a child of mine would be completely orphaned."

"You died the night he was born. His mother died several years later. Both humans and demons thought he was an abomination. He did not live an easy life. Eventually he found out about the shikon no tama—he learned that it could grant his wish to become a full demon. Unfortunately he fell in love with the Miko that guarded it."

"You?"

"No, but I am her reincarnation." She snorted a little, "Don't even get me started on that tangent."

"Continue, then."

"A demon tricked the Miko Kikyou into believing that Inuyasha betrayed her, and she sealed him to a tree, near the well I came from, for fifty years. It was then that I fell through the well into the past. I unsealed Inuyasha and he rescued me from a mononoke. Then I accidentally shattered the shikon no tama, which was reborn inside my body, Inuyasha and I started a quest to gather all the shards of the jewel. Along the way, Sesshoumaru showed up and Inuyasha claimed Tessaiga."

"The brother sword to Tenseiga?"

"Yes. Sesshoumaru was angry that he inherited a sword that could not kill. He only knew that the sword was hidden in the right pearl, which was the location of your grave."

"What is the right pearl?"

"It is the pupil inside Inuyasha's right eye; it was a connection to the land of the dead forged by Housenki."

"You speak the names of my allies as if you knew them—Toutousai and Housenki. Tell me, do you know Myouga as well?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Actually, I do know Myouga-jii-chan, quite well. He mostly stays with Toutousai, but they both come around occasionally. Housenki, however, I have only met once."

"I think I may come to believe you yet, Miko."

"Call me Kagome; we are family, after all—well eventually." She paused, "where was I?"

He nodded, "the right pearl?"

"Right. Once inside the land of the dead, the Tessaiga was sealed inside your skeleton. There was a barrier around it, so neither Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha could wield it. I was able to break the seal, and give it to Inuyasha. Tessaiga is a sword to protect mankind. Once Inuyasha swore that he would protect me from Sesshoumaru, the sword transformed and allowed him to attack. Tessaiga has the ability to slay one hundred enemies with one swing, but the bearer has to have the desire to protect humans or the sword will reject him. Sesshoumaru learned it the hard way. He finally stopped trying to steal the sword once he realized that the sword contained Inuyasha's demon blood from taking over."

"What do you mean?"

"When Inuyasha is near death and cornered, his demon blood will take over and give him the strength to kill his attacker. However, in his demon form, he loses control—his only desire is the death of everyone around him. Each time he transforms, he gets harder and harder to call back. The last time it happened, it took Sesshoumaru's strength to get Inuyasha sedated long enough to give him Tessaiga."

"Sesshoumaru helped him, then?"

"I secretly think that Sesshoumaru is not nearly as bad a guy as he tries to act. He helped us defeat Naraku, he has saved me and my friends on several occasions, and he lives with the sweetest little girl. He just doesn't let anyone see that side of him. Both your sons are very strict when it comes to honor." A tired look flickered across her face.

"Are you not well, Kagome?"

"I'm fine. I was just remembering… The miko that Inuyasha loved before me, Kikyou, almost succeeded in taking Inuyasha to hell. He had pledged that he would die for her, in the end, he did."

"I do not understand. How could a dead miko take Inuyasha to hell?"

"Kikyou was resurrected into a clay body; the only part of her soul that remained was her hatred for Inuyasha. The demon Naraku tricked her into believing that Inuyasha was the one that killed her. Using the souls of recently dead girls, she lived long enough to see the defeat of Naraku. Immediately after the battle, she called Inuyasha's soul to her and began to drag him to hell. Sesshoumaru used Tenseiga to set her soul to rest, and return Inuyasha's soul to his body. Sesshoumaru said something about honoring one of your final requests, and left."

"My sons are not dishonorable, then. I believe you are correct about Sesshoumaru, he is not to be underestimated."

"They are more alike than they care to see."

"Are they not more companionable?"

"Well…they fight and insult each other, but not seriously. They have worked together on several quests. They sealed your sword, Sou'unga, away. It could only be defeated with the full power of Tessaiga and Tenseiga, in cooperation. We never would have defeated Naraku if they hadn't have worked together. Occasionally Sesshoumaru will travel to the outskirts of our village, so Rin can visit with us."

"I see. What errors of the past do you think that you must fix—to be able to return to your time?"

"I guess I needed to tell you about the two swords, or about your sons."

"So, in theory, you should be able to return now."

"I suppose so."

"If I carry you, you will reach the well quicker. I wish to return you to my son. I have no doubt that he will be anxious." He extended his hand and waited for her answer.

"Thank you, I really don't mean to impose." She placed her hand in his, and gasped. The pelt on his back evaporated into a cloud, and lifted the two off of the ground.

"Have you not flown this way? It is a family trait, one I assumed Inuyasha would have."

"He can't fly. He can kind of glide, if the wind and his speed are right, but he doesn't have the pelt."

"He will be the first from my family in a long time to be born without any pelt. I do not know whether he should be pitied or congratulated."

"He might be missing out on the pelt, but he still has the most adorable little puppy ears."

He raised an eyebrow, with an amused look. The girl was starting to grow on him. "You are not a normal human, Kagome." He set her gently onto the ground and watched her move towards the well. "I thank you for the knowledge you have shared. I will make use of these facts wisely."

"I see a lot of Inuyasha in you, and even some of Sesshoumaru's better side. I am just pleased that I got the chance to meet you. I am honored to have you as a father-in-law, and given the chance; I think you would have made a wonderful grandfather." She made a quick wave before leaping into the well.

He watched the blue ethereal light gather around the girl as she disappeared completely. His mind was overflowing with the vast amount of knowledge he had learned from the girl. Walking over to a nearby tree, he sat down against it, trying to sort out his findings.

Kagome landed on the other side of the well, completely relieved to see that Inu no Taisho was no longer standing above. Obviously not in her well house, she decided that she must have returned to the Sengoku Jidai. "Inuyasha?" She climbed to the top of the well and looked around. _It looks the same._ The sun was beginning to set in the sky. _I arrived in Inu no Taisho's time at night, when it was morning here. Has it been only one day here?_ She started off towards the village.

The smell of smoke reached her nose. "What is going on?" As she came into view of the village, she gasped. "Kaede!" The small house was engulfed with flames. She rushed forward, not bothering to check for any other impending danger. "Kaede, where are you? Inuyasha, what is going on?" The roof of the house caved in, giving Kagome a view of the rest of the village. Bodies lay strewn about, mutilated and decaying. Kagome fell to her knees and vomited. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her body shook with silent sobs. "What happened?" She pulled herself up and moved towards the decimated village. The faces of the dead were contorted in pain and agony. Villagers she had spoken with less than a day ago, were now dead, their bodies shredded or burnt. A sense, something she had not felt in many years, tugged at her mind. "Shikon no tama…" She knelt down and picked up an abandoned bow and a quiver of arrows. Walking on, she reached the edge of the village. At the frontline lay the body of Kaede. "Oh no…" Moving forward, she felt her stomach lurch. _She died protecting the village. Nobody was here to keep her safe while she maintained a barrier._ "Inuyasha, where are you?" Saying a quick prayer, she continued on in the direction of the shikon. _The village is gone. Kaede is dead. The shikon no tama is whole and completely corrupted and Inuyasha is nowhere to find. _A familiar pain pricked her ankle. She pulled up a frightened Myouga.

"Myouga-jii-chan, what is going on? Where is Inuyasha?"

"Excuse me miss, but do I know you?"

"Of course you know me! This is not the time for joking around."

"I have never seen you in my life. Hey…how do you know Inuyasha-sama?"

"I have been married to him for almost ten years!"

"Married?! I don't understand, Inuyasha-sama has not been married for hundreds of years." A dark emotion flickered across his tiny face. "Poor Inuyasha-sama…"

"What is going on? Myouga, tell me what happened to the village, why is the shikon back?"

"I suggest we head in the opposite direction, miss. Inuyasha-sama has been struck down by his own son. It is no place for a human like you, or me for that matter."

"Struck down? Wait, are you talking about Inuyasha the Taiyoukai, or Inuyasha the hanyou?"

"The Taiyoukai, of course. I was unaware that there was a hanyou of the same name."

"No, Inuyasha the Taiyoukai died over two hundred years ago, right after his second wife gave birth to my Inuyasha."

"I am sorry, miss, but the Inu no Taisho was only married once and his son is Sesshoumaru."

"You mean Inuyasha has not been born yet? But Kaede, the villagers, they are all the same." She sunk down onto the ground with an exasperated sigh as realization washed over her face. "I changed the past, didn't I? Myouga, you and I have not met in this world. There is a well that allows me to travel through time. Usually it only takes me to this time period and the future, but it took me to the past. I met the Inu no Taisho and told him some things about his future. In my world, he has a second son, his namesake, a hanyou. Am I confusing you?"

"This sounds familiar…you can't be the crazy miko from so many years ago…can you? I thought it was just a fairy tale the lord told to entertain his son. You can't be…Kagome?"

"Yes, I am. Tell me, what happened after Sesshoumaru was born? In my time, the Inu no Taisho fell in love with a human princess and died protecting her as she gave birth to their son. His dying request was that she named him Inuyasha. What happened differently?" She felt odd telling the story to the one who told her in the first place.

"Inuyasha-sama never loved a human princess; he never found one he could tolerate. He was a fair lord, and he raised his son Sesshoumaru to be the same. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru got greedy for the title of Inu no Taisho. It was then that the boy learned of the power of the shikon no tama. His greed allowed him to be tricked by an evil demon called Naraku. When Inu no Taisho learned that the demon had absorbed his son, Naraku fled with Sesshoumaru. They disappeared completely, only to return now, at the death of a miko. The miko, Kikyou, was the protector of the shikon no tama. Fifty years ago, she sealed the jewel so she could marry her true love, one called Onigumo. Her sister, the old woman you see over there, could not keep the seal on the jewel once Kikyou died. Sesshoumaru has taken the jewel and killed his father. He is unstoppable now. He controls the jewel, and the swords of heaven, hell, and man. If you are truly not from this time, than I suggest you leave now. Sesshoumaru is busy ridding this world of what he deems 'human filth.' "

"It cannot be… I… Myouga, what did I do?"

"Return to the past, Miko. Fix your errors. Otherwise, life on this world is doomed."

She stood and turned, bowing quickly to the flea, "thank you Myouga-jii-chan. You were most helpful." Clutching the bow and arrows, she ran towards the direction of the well.

Her vision was clouded with tears as she entered the well's clearing. "All this because I gave the future to the past. How much has my traveling changed my future?" She threw a leg over the mouth of the well as a wave of strong Jyaki washed over her. Throwing her balance off, she fell backwards onto the grass.

"So the stories were true, Miko." Sesshoumaru materialized into the air, standing with a bored expression. "For a moment, I thought Father had only been exceptionally…creative. The man had no imagination, so I figured you were, in deed, truth."

She gathered her bearings and put on a brave face. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru? Or should I say Naraku…"

"So familiar and we've only just met. I only wanted to thank you in person. Without your stories of the future, I never would have known to kill the human princess that desired after my father. The old man never even realized who the girl would be. Her significance was completely lost on him."

"You are disgusting. Not even the Sesshoumaru I knew could be like this. You are vile, Naraku."

"Well, thank you, but I cannot take credit for that act. Sesshoumaru acted on his own when he killed Princess Izayoi. Personally, I would have let the little hanyou make his entrance. It would have made it that much more fun to kill the little wretch." He sniffed, and paused. "You carry his child. Amazing that the child remains in a world where its father was never born. Even you; you reek of my father; the scent is diluted, but still. What are you?" He stepped forward and grabbed hold of her chin, studying her face. His voice was hushed, laden with the feverish tone of a fanatic. "What will you do now, Miko? There is no half-breed hero, no one to save the day and rescue the girl. There is no filthy hanyou usurping my honor, stealing my glory. Father's tales of his precious unborn namesake will no longer plague me. Now I will get rid of his time-traveling miko."

She struggled under his grasp, unable to get away. She spat in his face, in a last act of defiance.

His eyes grew red, but he seemed to contain his anger. He raised a hand and wiped at his face. "Point taken, Miko, but I want you to know that I always get what I want." He was silent for a moment. "You look so much like she did…I had forgotten how reincarnations can be. I wonder if you taste the same." A tentacle lashed out, drawing her blood, before morphing back into his finger. He made a deliberate show of licking the blood from his fingertip. "So young, so defiant. I do believe this incarnation might be better than the original. Do you know what I did to Kikyou?" He did not wait for her reply. "The girl honestly believed she could escape from me. I took control over the man she loved. Such a pitiful human; he offered me his soul to have the miko who healed him. It was no trick at all to have the pair fall in love, but the damn miko sealed the jewel away, using her life essence as the barrier. She thought she won, but I was content to wait. I loosed my control over the human, while I focused on building this shell of a body into what you see now." A tentacle flexed. "Sixty years passed, and as the woman finally thought that her worries were over, I tightened my control over Onigumo. He slaughtered the village. Kikyou, now an old woman, was wounded trying to battle her husband. In the end, she killed him, but her wounds were far too great for an old human to survive. It was her will to die with her husband in her arms. She practically handed the jewel over to me." He produced the black glowing jewel. "I bathed the jewel in their blood." Tentacles extended from his body, entwining around Kagome.

Kagome watched in horror as he began to laugh maniacally. She summoned all the inner strength she never thought she had. Feeling it grow in power, she looked up at Naraku, looking beyond the exterior of Sesshoumaru, but seeing him for the evil that he was. Grinning wickedly, she nearly purred. "Oh Naraku. It's just too easy, now. I have already killed you once." She raised her hands and placed them on his chest. She released her hold on all the energy building inside of her, letting it erupt in full force into Naraku. "The only difference is that I know how to do it this time." She fed off of the power from the jewel, purifying as she let it pass back through her hands. Naraku collapsed, writhing on the ground, shrieking as the purification moved slowly throughout his body. Kagome stripped the charred remains of tentacles from around her body and pried the jewel from his hand, purifying it instantly. She tucked it into her pocket and gave the burning pile of flesh a last look. "I am sorry Sesshoumaru. You could have lived a better life." She turned around and jumped into the well.

She quickly climbed the vines growing up the side of the well, finding herself back in the clearing. The Inu no Taisho was leaning against a tree, watching her.

"Did it not work?"

"No, it worked. Unfortunately. I just had to kill Sesshoumaru."

"What?" He growled, picturing his helpless infant son.

"The future was completely different. Sesshoumaru killed Izayoi before you met her. He was jealous and power-hungry, which let Naraku, the evil demon, take control over him."

"Izayoi, is that the human princess you spoke of?"

"Yes. Please do not tell Sesshoumaru about any of the things I have told you. Naraku used his thirst for power to manipulate him into being controlled. Since he knew about the jewel and Inuyasha, he was able to influence everything to his liking."

"Is there anything else, Kagome?"

"No, just find Izayoi and protect her with your life. The future depends on it."

"Of course, musuko no tsuma (daughter-in-law)."

"Thank you, gihu-sama (father-in-law). She bowed quickly before returning through the well.

The portal of the well opened, allowing the girl to pass through. She looked up when she felt the solidity of the ground beneath her feet. "No well house, so I'm not in the future." Not wasting a moment, she climbed to the top of the well. She caught a glimmer of white hair. "Inuyasha!" The hanyou turned and glared at the girl.

"Who the hell are you?"

"What? Oh no…now what."

"You smell…like…me. Who are you?" he demanded.

She closed her eyes and sighed before seating herself against the well. She pulled her bag open and began searching through it. "I am from a different world." She held a picture out to him.

He snatched the photo out of her hand and looked at it in shock. "That's me. What are you? I've never met you."

"I travel in this well through time. Normally I am from the future, but I can travel to this era. Except I went back in time and told your father some of his future and now I can't get back to my reality. Can you tell me what happened to your father?"

"Do you want to talk to him? He's not far from here."

"You mean he's still alive?"

"Yeah, of course he is. Taiyoukai do not die so easily."

"Is that the only difference? You were born and your father did not die. So you didn't spend your childhood alone. What about Kikyou?"

His confusion melted away at the mention of the priestess. Inuyasha looked away, trying to hide his solemn expression. "You know her?"

Kagome nodded.

"Then I should tell you, she died yesterday."

"She's dead?"

"She was old."

"Oh, I suppose so."

"I'll take you to my father."

She nodded and followed him. _He is so distant. Kikyou's deaths have always been hard for him to accept._ "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Kikyou's death. I know that you are really hurting right now. My Inuyasha always feels better after he talks about it."

He eyed her warily, but finally gave in. "I would like to say that I hate her.

"But?"

"I don't. We were going to marry, once." He swallowed hard, feeling the old pain rise again. "She said that as soon as I became human, we would marry. I was going to use this jewel she had, the shikon no tama; it would have granted my wish. On the day we were supposed to make the change, my father came to stop me. It's a good thing, too, some demon tried to kill her. After he killed the demon, Kikyou lost the jewel. It just disappeared off her necklace. She said she would only marry me if I were human. Once she realized that I had to stay hanyou, she married another man."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Keh, don't be."

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

"It's just, well, everything is better in this world, to a degree. In my time, your father died, so he never killed the demon that attacked Kikyou. He tricked her into believing that it was you who killed her. With her last breath, she pinned you to a tree where you would remain for eternity. Fifty years later, the shikon was reborn in my body and I fell through the well. I am her reincarnation, so I could break your seal. I accidentally shattered the jewel, so you and I joined on a quest to kill Naraku and piece together the shikon no tama. We found others, seeking Naraku's death. They were our friends. We all worked together and ended Naraku's reign of chaos. Our friends married, we fell in love, and married after the jewel was complete. Our only wish on the jewel was that we would both be able to pass through the well as much as we liked. It disappeared, I finished school—we were both so happy… I wanted to go home for three days, to check with my doctor; I wanted to be completely sure before I told you. I am pregnant with our first child."

Inuyasha sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She reminded him of a combination of his mother and Kikyou. He felt content for the first time in sixty years. She fell into his embrace and sobbed quietly. He rubbed her back and tried to soothe her as best as he could. "It will be alright."

"You don't even know me. You are so trusting in this world." She felt him stiffen slightly. "What I mean is you don't have a reason to trust me yet. It took you months, in my world, to let your guard down enough to hug me. I shouldn't want the other reality, but I don't have a role in this world." She sat up and dried her eyes. "When did you get so good at comforting crying girls?"

"I do have two little sisters. I've had more than enough practice."

She smiled. "You have a family! Your father did not die, you have siblings! I am very happy for you, Inuyasha. Maybe I should leave things as they are."

"You have the ability to change it?"

"This is the second parallel world I have landed in. The first one had been nearly destroyed by Sesshoumaru who was being controlled by Naraku." She pulled out the jewel; I think my time traveling is disrupting the parallel worlds. Maybe that's why your jewel simply disappeared. What would you do in my situation?" She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the face of her lover.

He snorted. "I wouldn't sit here crying all day."

"I know. Can I talk to your father? Maybe he will have some advice for me."

"Sure, hop on my back." He knelt down letting the girl get secured before hopping off in the opposite direction.

She was silent as they flew past trees and villages. "Inuyasha, can you tell if I am still pregnant?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I can hear its heartbeat."

"I don't understand. If I don't exist in this time, how am I still pregnant? You obviously could not have fathered it; you have only just met me."

"I don't know. We are almost there."

"Thank you."

He stopped shortly in front of a small castle. "We're here."

"You live here?"

"Yeah, it's not much, but..."

"Not much? My Inuyasha lived in trees until I showed up. And you have this gorgeous castle? I took a tour of this castle in the future; I never knew it belonged to your family." A flash of white caused her to look up.

"Father, I brought the…"

"Miko Kagome. You look exactly the same as you did when I last saw you."

"It's only been a few hours for me. Inu no Taisho-sama, I've come for your advice."

"Of course, please come in. Inuyasha, your sisters are convinced that you would never come back to visit. It has been a long time, son."

He nodded, and spoke quietly, "if I am not needed, I would like to go say hello to them." He looked towards his father, who looked at Kagome.

"Go on, son." They watched Inuyasha walk indoors. "He has not been the same, these past sixty years. The Miko, Kikyou, made him believe that she loved him. She only wanted to change him. When she could not, she refused to see him anymore. He lived as a shadow; watching her marry another and have children. He watched her live out his dream. The woman's death lies heavy on his soul."

"It is all so different."

"What do you mean?"

"I think everything is better, but…"

"Change is hard to accept, Kagome. I smell that you still carry my unborn grandchild. How is that so? Inuyasha has only just met you."

"Well, the only thing I can come up with is that the past hasn't caught up with me yet." She paused a minute, then dug through her bag. "I saw this in a movie once…" She pulled out her handful of pictures, and began flipping through them. "They are changing… Miroku, Sango, and Shippoh are disappearing out of the pictures. I never meet them."

Inu no Taisho looked at the fading images. "This is how the past catches up with the future?"

"I guess."

"What advice have you come to ask of me, Kagome?"

"I don't know. The world is a better place. The shikon no tama disappeared, Naraku was killed before he could get strong enough to hurt anyone, Inuyasha has a family…"

"However?"

"There isn't a place for me. I didn't come through the well ten years ago." She held up the pictures. "Look, the people are changing." She held up her wedding picture, "I don't marry Inuyasha in this world." The face became clearer. "I marry Houjou? I don't even like Houjou!"

"I understand your conflictions, now. You are faced with either a future of your liking, or a future that seems better for everyone else. I'm afraid I cannot help you with this choice. I happen to be partial to this future, but I am biased." He smiled warmly at the girl. "Perhaps a look into your future might help with your decision."

"Maybe you are right." She waited as he called for Inuyasha.

At his return, they traveled back to the well in silence. He set her down and watched her move towards the well. "Wait." He grabbed hold of her hand. "If you wanted to stay…" He fumbled for the words. "We would not turn you away, if you stayed."

Kagome smiled. "I know." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I need to figure out things in my time before I make any commitments."

He nodded and watched her disappear into the well.

Kagome fingered the shikon no tama as she fell down the well. Closing her eyes, she thought _take me to my time, shikon no tama._ When she opened her eyes, she found the comforting roof of the well house. She grabbed hold of the ladder and made her way back home.

"Mama, Souta, Jii-chan! I'm home!" She rushed out of the well house and towards her home. A strange voice startled her.

"Kagome, I was so worried. When I came home to an empty house I came out to find you. All I found was a notebook on the ground and a broken piece of wood on the well. I looked for you, but you were gone."

She blinked at him. "Houjou-kun?" _I forgot…I married Houjou-kun in this world._

"Houjou-kun? You haven't called me that since before we started dating. Did you hit your head?"

"I…yes. I hit my head. Where is Mama and Jii-chan?"

"Oh, Kagome." Houjou pulled her into a tight embrace. "You must have amnesia. Your family died in that youkai attack eight years ago."

"Youkai? But…they don't exist in this time."

"Of course they do!" He laughed. "How would we be able to live without the youkai?"

"Wait a minute, my family is dead?"

"Yes, they were participants of an anti-youkai rebellion force, and were sacrificed to the Inu no Taisho."

"Sacrificed to the Inu no Taisho? Why would they…I don't understand—I'm so confused." She began crying.

"Kagome, I think you should go to the hospital."

"No, I think I just need to lie down." She sniffed and watched him start to walk away.

"Well, you are the miko. If that's what you think is best, than who am I to argue?"

"Thanks." She let him lead her to the house. The outside looked the same, but everything inside was different. The furniture was hard plastic, cold and uninviting. The walls were bare, the pictures were gone. "Did we just move in?"

"No, we have lived here since your family was killed. Are you sure you don't need to be looked at?"

"No. Do I have a diary or journal that I might be able to look at? You know, to remember."

"Yeah, you keep all of your **junk** in that old well house. That's what you were doing when you fell in." He flipped on the television and promptly zoned her out.

"I'm going to go out and read a bit."

He grunted, but did not move his eyes from the screen.

Inside the well house, Kagome squinted in the dark. She fumbled through her bag, finding a flashlight. Against the side wall, was a book shelf lined with hundreds of notebooks. There was a notebook for each season of the year. She pulled up a dusty notebook and opened to the first page.

_October 8th. Today is my fifteenth birthday. This morning Buyo fell down the well. A Mukade Jourou appeared and ate him. The youkai was really angry and demanded a tribute. I will miss Buyo, but I would rather it be him, than me. After school, Mama took me to the __Youkai__Center__ where I got tagged. It really hurt, but Mama said that I will heal eventually. Now I'll have a huge scar on my neck, all because I was born with miko powers. How fair is that?_

"Tagged?" She continued flipping through the notebook before throwing it back on the shelf in disgust. _I was so shallow; all I talked about was Houjou in most of those entries. _A worn notebook caught her eye. She pulled it out and flipped it open.

_October 8th. I'm sixteen today. I'm not really excited, though. I woke up to see Mama and Jii-chan standing over me. I had the dream again. Mama said that I was emitting a strong amount of Miko power. Jii-chan had to put up a barrier so that the Youkai would not find out I was using my powers. I am really scared._

Kagome flipped the page, looking for more information. Instead, she found a key, taped to the inside of the back cover. _What could this be for?_ She closed her eyes. _This key leads to something big…there has to be a secret that I need to know. Please, Mama, Souta, Jii-chan, help me figure this out. _She spun around and knocked her knee on the well. "Ow! That hurt..." She reached down to rub her knee, but dropped the flashlight down the well. She sighed, but began to climb down. Willing the portal to stay closed for the moment, she bent down to grab the flashlight. As she straightened, a glint of metal caught her attention. On the wall of the well was a key hole. Pulling the key out of her pocket, she shoved it inside the lock and turned it. A portion of the wall pulled forward, giving her enough room to walk inside. She shut the door behind her and locked it back. Shining her light around, she found herself inside a tunnel. _A tunnel inside of my well? I wonder where it goes._ She followed the path, on edge, preparing for the worst. Eventually, the tunnel opened up into a room.

"Kagome? I did not expect you so soon."

The noise startled her; she flashed her light towards the voice, finding the Inu no Taisho.

"Watch it, you are going to blind me." He studied her for a minute, "what's wrong with you?"

"Why are you…? Wait, they were sacrificed to you! You let my family die?"

"No. You know that it wasn't me."

"Houjou-kun said that they were sacrificed to the Inu no Taisho."

"Yes. What is wrong with you? And why do you smell like…" He paused, studying her. "You aren't the Kagome I know. You are the version of Kagome I told to check out her future. You still carry Inuyasha's child."

"What is going on? I am so confused, and it's horrible here. What happened after I left?"

"The country was at peace for some time. Humans and demons thrived. Sesshoumaru left to explore other countries and Inuyasha took up his job of patrolling the land. He had never fully gotten over his heartache, but he seemed to enjoy the time away. As we both got older, he grew bitter. Eventually he challenged me for the title of Inu no Taisho. He hated that I had known love twice, and he seemed destined to a life alone. He used his sisters against me. He exploited my weakness, and imprisoned me. As the Taisho, he manipulated humans to best suit his needs. He made them his slaves. With technology, he replaced my chains and purifying barriers with microchips. If I use my demonic attacks, I will be shocked to the brink of death. He does the same with mikos and monks. If he is aware of anyone with enough power to overthrow him, he has them effectively neutered, if you will. Your family was able to smuggle me into this underground den. I assume that Inuyasha no longer cares if his old defenseless father lives or not."

"What about Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru was killed. Inuyasha carries a sword that steals the youki from demons. Without the ability to attack, demons are powerless against him. He gives them the choice, live and be tagged or die." He shook his head. "Only an untagged miko would have any chance of taking him out. Do you still carry the shikon no tama?"

"Yes."

"Will you set things right for this reality?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"With the power of the shikon, he will find you. Very soon. We need to leave." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the well.

"I can't kill him. Why don't you just let me go back in time and fix it that way?"

"This might not be your world, but it is reality for those that live in it. Your time travels have caused the future to branch off. This parallel universe will exist even after you leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've done a bit of research."

"I will have to kill Inuyasha." She looked ill at this conclusion.

"You are the only one that can do this. He is weak when it comes to you. If you did not look like Kikyou, you would have died along with the rest of your family. Wait a minute." He ran back to the main room, and returned with a duffel bag. "Here, you will need these."

Kagome opened the bag and pulled out a bow and arrows. Underneath that, laid the robes of a priestess. "Where is the Kagome of this time?"

"After you visited us in the past, the Kagome of this time accidentally fell down the well. She spent one day with us, before the well would allow her through."

"Wait! The Kagome of this time should have fallen in love with Inuyasha and kept him happy. Wouldn't that fix this future?"

He smiled sadly. "She met the wrong Inuyasha first."

"I don't understand."

"Inuyasha brought back a Kagome, after you left. However, this Kagome did not carry his child."

"Houjou's child?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I did not think I could make it any clearer. The child is mine, Kagome."

"Oh." She blushed. "I see. When I left, Inuyasha offered to raise my child if I wanted. So when this Kagome returned with your child…"

"He drew himself deeper into depression and began harboring resent towards me."

She picked up the miko outfit and sighed. "I understand what I am supposed to do."

He turned around, allowing her to change clothes. As she finished, they walked to the door in silence. She unlocked the door, and paused looking at him for words of encouragement. "I can sense him. He will be there when you climb out of the well."

"Do I really have a chance? I love him, can I kill him?"

"This is not the Inuyasha you know. Think of him as another Naraku. Power and greed have led him to madness. You are our only hope."

Kagome snorted. "Okay, Obi Wan. Stay out of the way; I don't have the best aim with arrows."

He smiled, and wished her luck.

Kagome swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat. _Kill Inuyasha?_ She climbed the ladder quickly, sensing the growing Jyaki in the air. She put her hand on the last rung of the ladder, when she sensed danger. Pausing inside the well, the little well house began to shake and shudder. Instantly, the wood shattered beneath a Kaze no Kizu. Kagome quickly thanked the gods that she was safe underground from the attack. _This is not my Inuyasha._ She crawled out of the well, and readied her bow.

"Kikyou." The word lingered in the air.

Kagome raised her bow and aimed it at Inuyasha. "What have you done?"

"Kagome, you are untagged, and you carry the shikon no tama."

She stood glaring at him. "Yes. You killed my parents and enslaved my species."

He grinned. "Yes I did." Sniffing, he broke into laughter. "You are carrying my child. So I meet the infamous time traveling Kagome again."

She shook her head, "no, this is not your child. You are not the Inuyasha I know." She watched him edge backwards. She could feel her power pulsing, waiting to be set free.

He lifted Tessaiga. "It matters not if I am **your** Inuyasha; any one of us could have turned out just like me." He watched her tighten her grip on the bow. "I will kill you before you let the arrow go."

She concentrated and threw up a barrier. "I have a few tricks of my own." _I'll have to thank Kaede for teaching me this one, when I get back._

"I know your weaknesses. I will take them both out at once. My father is in that well, and you need it to travel. I will destroy it." He grinned at the shock on her face. He lifted Tessaiga, "Kaze no…"

She let the arrow fly, watching it pierce through his shoulder. "You will not hurt anyone else. I could not save my immediate family, but I will not stand idle while you try to destroy my father-in-law."

The force of the arrow sent him stumbling backwards, smacking into the Goshinboku. "Is this the same honor that sent you straight into his bed?" He raised Tessaiga again, aiming for the well. "Did you even think of me once?" Another arrow flew, purifying the youki energy of the sword. "Dammit, bitch! Now I'm getting angry." He dipped his claws in his wound and flung it towards her. The attack bounced off of her barrier. A flash of fear crossed his face.

"I am not the Kagome of this time, Inuyasha. I did not choose your father over you. I cannot vouch for the actions of my other self. But I am the only hope she has in this awful world." She raised the last arrow and aimed for his heart. "Die, Inuyasha!" The arrow flew, pinning him to the tree, sealing him. Tears dripped from her eyes, "you are sealed to Goshinboku again. I guess some things are just meant to happen."

Inu no Taisho appeared from the well. "I am sorry you had to do this."

"Inuyasha-gihu, I am going home. I wish you and the other me the best of luck. The two of you should be strong enough to right the wrongs in this world. So I leave this world to the both of you."

"I hope we do not meet again, then. Thank you Kagome."

"Good bye, Inu no Taisho."

She jumped into the well, again. _Take me back to Inu no Taisho in the past. _As the portal closed, she climbed up the well.

"Inuyasha-sama!"

The Inu no Taisho extended a hand to pull the girl out of the well. "Back so soon?"

"**I** have had **enough** of parallel universes, and killing people I know or love. I know I said that I wouldn't tell you anything about your death, but you have to die."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Are you threatening me?"

She ignored him. "If you live, than my Inuyasha goes crazy and enslaves the future. Before Inuyasha is born, you fight a dragon. You have to seal him, and then, on the night that Inuyasha is born, you die in a fire. I know it's a terrible future for you, but it's the only way I can get back to my world."

"Where does the fire occur?" He sighed, suddenly seeming much older, showing the wear of time.

"You save Izayoi and Inuyasha from the fire. The man that tries to kill her sets the fire. If it's any consolation, you are alive and well in another parallel world, although… You have to rebuild a nation, and there is most likely going to be a lot of wars…"

He cut her off. "I will do as you ask, Kagome. The future should be as it originally was. I know what I have to do. I will forge the swords and leave them for my sons. If it will ensure the safety of the future, then I will accept my death."

"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama."

"Go home, Kagome."

She nodded and jumped into the well.

She stood in the bottom of the well looking up. _What could be screwed up in this one?_ Thoughts and images flashed through her mind. _What if he is a girl or what if Kikyou got him, or… _"No. This time will be right." She made up her mind. _Sitting at the bottom of the well is not going to change anything. If something is wrong, then I may as well get it over with. What if I can never get back to my world, and I end up stuck like that guy from Quantum Leap? Did **he** ever get home?_ She shook her head and made her way out of the well. She was almost near the top when a sight made her stop.

"You are late! You said three days…" His eyes held a look of mirth.

A tear slipped out the corner of her eye. "Inuyasha..."

"Kagome?" He held his hand out to pull her out of the well, waiting for some sort of attack. _How did I make her cry already? I don't think I did anything…_

"Oh, Inuyasha, I missed you so much! I didn't think I would ever make it back!" She flung herself into his arms, desperately clinging to him like a child.

He steadied his weight, trying not to fall forward. "Kagome?"

She pulled herself upright. "I need about a week's worth of sleep." She smiled warmly and grabbed hold of his hand. "I'll promise you one thing, Inuyasha. I am never using that well alone again." She skipped a step and stumbled.

He picked her up bridal style, letting her curl against his chest. "You smell…different."

"I know."

"It is something familiar… I can't really put my finger on it…"

Her grin quickly morphed into a yawn. "I have some good news to tell you, and a long story. But for now, let's just go home."

The End.

Let me know what you thought! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.

This is the Cliff Notes version of the story…just in case I have left you confused.

Kagome goes into the well and ends up talking to Inu no Taisho, whom I have dubbed Inuyasha Sr. I like the concept of him being the namesake, it adds a little sustenance to Sesshoumaru's beef with Inuyasha—it flavors the jealousy a bit.. Dad named you after him, **and **died for you… As I said earlier, I am not sticking to the laws of cannon or the anime/movies, so I did not call him Toga. He was never officially named Toga in the third movie anyway…

Kagome returns to the Sengoku Jidai to find that Inuyasha was never born. This frees up Onigumo's role. Nobody is competing for Kikyou, so he doesn't feel so vindictive. However, he is terribly burnt, so he gave up his soul so that he could live and marry Kikyou. Naraku gave him enough power, but she sealed the jewel. However, Onigumo was nowhere near as strong as Sesshoumaru who was lurking in the background trying to find the shikon. This Sesshy happens to be jealous of the Inuyasha stories—Inu-papa was quite pleased with Kagome's tales of the future and used them as a bed time story for little Sesshy. ANYWAY, Kagome kills this Sesshoumaru/Naraku and takes the shikon.

She goes back to Inu-papa, clarifies a bit, and then jumps back into the well. THIS TIME, encountering a depressed and withdrawn Inuyasha. Inu-papa never died and was able to have a family and raise them till Izayoi's natural death. He kills Naraku on the day Kikyou was going to transform Inuyasha to a human and the jewel disappears—mysterious loophole... No Naraku means no cursed monks, no destruction of Sango's village, no shards disrupting the order of life, no hanyou pinned to a tree, and no reincarnated miko. The world seems better, but Kagome is torn—she wishes the best for the rest of the world, but she does not have a place in it. So she checks out her future.

This future shows Kagome married to Houjou. She married young, and not for love. Her family died protecting youkai. Inu-papa happens to be hanging out in an underground cellar connected to the well. He wants her to kill this Inuyasha who went crazy because the Kagome of this world was pregnant with Inu-papa's baby. She did not go through the well when she was 15, but she did happen to meet a charismatic dog demon. SO, while normal Kagome is in the parallel future, the future Kagome gets sent back to the Sengoku Jidai with the depressed Inuyasha. He can tell that the child she carries was his dad's so he goes insane over the years, and takes over the human race. Our Kagome seals him to the tree and saves the day, for this world.

SO, third time being the charm, she goes back and tells Inu-papa everything, thus righting her future. She returns to Inuyasha and happily reunites.

The End. Again.


End file.
